parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
O'Malleyladdin (Princess Duchess Version)
Princess Duchess' movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Genie - Baloo (w/ Bagheera extra; The Jungle Book) *Jafar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Iago - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Abu - Jake (The Rescuer Down Under) *Magic Carpet - Marty (Madagascar) *Sultan - Tiger (An American Tail) *Rajah - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul and his henchmen - Don Karnage and Air Pirates (TaleSpin) *Peddler - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Gazeem the Thief - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Prince Achmed - Alex (Madagascar) *Omar; Melon Seller - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Smolder the Bear (Timon and Pumbaa) *Old Jafar - Tigger (Pooh) *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Woman at the Window - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Miss Kitty and twin sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Lady (Lady and the Tramp), Perdita (101 Dalmatians) and Rita (Oliver & Company) *Three Balcony Harem GIrls' Mother - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Necklace Man and Woman - Colonel (101 Dalmatians) and Minnie Mouse *Fat Ugly Lady - Maggie (Home on the Range) *Two Hungry Children - Rune and Lukio (Leo the Lion) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) *Pot Seller - Wildcat (TaleSpin) *Nut Seller - King Julien (Madagascar) *Necklace Seller - Maurice (Madagascar) *Fish Seller - Melman (Madagascar) *Fire Eater - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Boy wanting an apple - Skippy (Robin Hood) *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) and Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Sheep Genie - Mr. Woolensworth (Chicken Little) *Camel Abu - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Horse Abu - Donkey (Shrek) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck *Ostrich Abu - Madame Upanova (Fantasia) *Turtle Abu - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Little Boy Genie - Thumper (Bambi) *Fat Man Genie - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) *75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Darkwing Duck (Disney's Darkwing Duck) *53 Purple Peacocks - Crows (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Morgana McCawber (Disney's Darkwing Duck) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami) *Leopard Genie - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Goat Genie - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) *Harem Genie - Baloo as Lady Monkey (The Jungle Book) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Bandar-log (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - Dalmatians (101 Dalmatians) *40 Fakirs - Mice (An American Tail) *Cooks and Bakers - Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Birds that 'warble on key'- Themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Shnookums (Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Super-Spy Genie - Pith Possum/Peter Possum (Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Teacher Genie - Meat (Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Table Lamp Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Bee Genie - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *One of Flamingos - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Gigantic Genie - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Toy Abu - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Snake Jafar - The Cobra (Timon and Pumbaa) *Cheerleader Genies - Perla, Mary, Suzy and Jaq (Cinderella) *Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven) Gallery: Char 23437.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Aladdin Char 23438.jpg|Duchess as Jasmine Baloo in TaleSpin.jpg|Baloo Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|and Bagheera as Genie Shere Khan in TaleSpin.jpg|Shere Khan as Jafar Marsupilami.jpg|Marsupilami as Iago Jake-0.jpg|Jake as Abu Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty as Magic Carpet Tiger in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tiger as Sultan Mufasa in The Lion King.jpg|Mufasa as Rajah The Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Itself Don Karnage in TaleSpin.jpg|Don Karnage as Razoul King Louie in TaleSpin.jpg|King Louie as Peddler Kaa in The Jungle Book.jpg|Kaa as Gazeem the Thief Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg|Alex as Prince Achmed Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki as Omar; Melon Seller Smolder.jpg|Smolder the Bear as Farouk; Apple Seller Tigger in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Tigger as Old Jafar Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Elephant Abu Once Upon a Timon Cobra.png|The Cobra as Snake Jafar Red.jpg|Red as Genie Jafar Category:Princess Duchess Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs